After school in the rain
by misscakerella
Summary: I think the title is pretty self explanatory. Kind of Zevie. Let's say they are 10 years old.


**It's not really a zevie story. Sorry if it went downhill or something.**

(Stevie)

It's after school, and I _thought _that it was going to be a sunny afternoon. Boy, was I wrong. I was just waiting for my mom near a tree. Until I felt raindrops on my head. I thought it was just sprinkling, until I saw everyone pulling out their umbrellas.

"Didn't bring an umbrella Steve?" the head perf Kacey says snickering.

"I don't watch the weather channel!" I try to say.

"Everyone has an umbrella." Kacey says twirling her pink and sparkly umbrella. This is just great. It was freezing and I was going to get drenched. I just looked for my mom until I noticed that there was no more raindrops pouring down on me. I looked up to see an umbrella over me. I look to my left to see a boy with raven locks.

"Well hiya." the boy says to me smiling. It was just a few days into the school year, so I was still trying to get to know my new classmates.

"Hi." I say. I just look up and to the boy again.

"Oh. You're probably still trying to know everybody. I'm Zander." the boy says offering to shake my hand.

"I'm Stevie Baskara." I say shaking his hand.

"Cool umbrella." I say looking at his umbrella. His umbrella was ocean blue with ukuleles on it.

"I know it's a weird umbrella, but I like weird." he says chuckling.

"Weird is cool." I say.

"So Stevie. How do you like Brewster so far?" Zander says. Did I mention I was the new weird kid in school?

"It's nice. Not so sure about the Perfs though." I say.

"You've only been here for a few days, and already been hated by the Perfs? You catch on fast." he says to me. I try to make up some conversation.

"Do you play the ukelele?" I ask Zander referring to his umbrella.

"Finally someone who didn't mistake it for a mini guitar! I play a little. I dabble and write a few songs." he said. I started to like this kid.

"You know you don't have to put your umbrella over me, right?" I say.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." he says. Was he trying to make friends with me?

"Did you make any friends at Brewster?" Zander asks me.

"No." I say.

"Well, Stevie... Would you like to be my best friend? I could show you to my friends Nelson and Kevin." he tells me. After I tell him that, Zander walks me over to two boys with Furious Pidgeons umbrellas.

"Hey Zander- ohh... You have a new girlfriend?" one of the boys say. I blush, but no one notices.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Stevie, this is Nelson and Kevin. Don't mind them. They are always acting like that." Zander says.

"You guys are into Furious Pidgeons? Have you passed level 42? I have." I say to them.

"You love Furious Pidgeons? I like your taste in girls Zander." Kevin says.

"How do you pass it?" Nelson says.

"Well-"

"Don't even think about telling them. I've watched them suffer trying to beat the level, and it's fun." Zander says with a sly smile.

"Good to know. Sorry guys. You got to beat the level on your own." I say.

"What? ZANDER!" the boys exclaim simultaneously. Zander was right. It was fun watching them suffer.

"Sorry guys. Do you guys like Stevie?" Zander asks them.

"We do, but we will even more if she tells us how to beat level 42." they whine like little girls.

"You're pretty cool. Most of the girls here at school hate Furious Pidgeons." Zander says.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I ask. Just as I say that, the Perfs come along.

"Hey Zando! Wassup?" Kacey says like she didn't talk to me earlier.

"Who's Zando?" Nelson says confused. She was probably talking about Zander.

"What do you want Molly?" Zander says obviously annoyed.

"The Perfs were just wondering if you wanted to play barbie fight with us." Kacey says probably expecting Zander to say yes.

"Umm... I would like that if I was a girl." Zander says trying to sound polite.

"How about ink wars?" I say, and the boys' faces light up.

"You play inks wars? I thought we were the only ones?" Zander asks me.

"Well, I play it." I say.

"If you know how to play, would you like to-"

HONK!

"Sorry. That's my mom." I say heading over to the car.

"How was school honey?" mom asks me.

"I made friends... and enemies." I say quietly hoping she didn't hear that last part.

"Really? Cool! Back in my day, I had a lot of enemies..."

"Mom! It's fine, and I like being the outsider of the school." I say hoping the conversation would end soon.

"Well. You must get that from me. Your father was more of a nerd when he was your age. I was just the weird tomboyish rebel." mom says.

"Well, it's not like you were well known at school, right?" I ask her.

"Oh. I was well known. I was-"

"What's for dinner?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Ham! Duh! You should know your mama's a ham lover." mom says.

"What are your friends' names? And enemies." mom says. Since when did she care about my life?

"Well, there's Nelson, Zander, and Kevin. They are nice." I say thinking about when the car ride was over.

"All boys? Are they cute?"

"MOM!" I say blushing. She was always saying something like that when she found out my friend was a boy.

"What about those enemies you were talking about?" she asks me obviously interested in what I had to say.

"They call themselves the Perfs." I say.

"The Perfs? What the heck does that mean?" mom asks me.

"I think it's the abbreviation for perfect." I say.

"Perfect? That sounds stupid. You're lucky I'm not near them with my good old butter sock." she says.

"Let's just go." I say as the car ride finally ended.

**Just to let you know, I NEVER confirmed if Seddie was Stevie's parents, and I know some of you guys are wondering what ink wars is. Well, I blame myself for inventing that game when I was little, so I'm probably not going to tell you. Maybe I will tell you in one of my one shots.**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
